walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day
Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 9th February 1987 and it got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 23rd September 1991, 3rd February 1992 and 15th March 1993 and it got re-released by Disney Videos on 6th February 1995. Description Cast * Sterling Holloway as Winnie the Pooh * Paul Winchell as Tigger * John Fiedler as Piglet * Clint Howard as Roo * Barbara Luddy as Kanga * Ralph Wright as Eeyore * Hal Smith as Owl * Junius Matthews as Rabbit * Jon Walmsley as Christopher Robin * Howard Morris as Gopher * Narrated by Sebastian Cabot * The Mellomen - Singers Trailers and info Original 1987 release Walt Disney Home Video Collection Early 1987 with clips of "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Mary Poppins", "Popeye", "Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo", "Soccer Mania", "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day", "Chip 'N' Dale Go Nuts" and "Mickey's Christmas Carol". 1991 Re-release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Walt Disney Home Video Late 1991 - Song of the South, Talespin, Gummi Bears, DuckTales, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: I Love to Laugh # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "The Sword in the Stone", "Dumbo", "Song of the South" and "Alice in Wonderland". 1993 Re-release # Disney's Sing Along Songs 1993 with clips of "You Can Fly" and "Be Our Guest". # Peter Pan (1993) 1995 Re-release # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh Videos with clips of "Making Friends", "Sharing and Caring", and "Helping Others". # Aladdin's Arabian Adventures Videos with clips of "Aladdin to the Rescue", "Genie in a Jar" and "Treasures of Doom". (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos with clips of "Detective Tigger" and "Pooh Party". Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:BBFC U Category:Sebastian Cabot (Winnie the Pooh Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:Walt Disney Mini Classics Category:VHS Videos with Peter Pan trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1993 trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with Winnie the Pooh A.A. Milne Original Tales Videos 1995 trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin's Arabian Adventures Videos trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Category:The rescuers down under Category:The sword in the stone dumbo song of the south Alice in wonderland trailer 1992 Category:Stay tuned 1992 Category:Walt Disney home video start Winnie the Pooh and the blustery day Category:End Winnie the Pooh and the blustery day Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:Basil the great mouse detective Category:Euro Disney advert 1992 Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Disney sing along songs 1993 Category:Peter pan Category:Stay tuned 1993 Category:Walt Disney Home video start Winnie the Pooh and the blustery day Category:End Winnie the Pooh and the blustery day coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:The Jungle Book Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1990's VHS Releases‏‎